Broken kings
by StormyNightsAndClearDays
Summary: When Maou gets caught in a horrible hit and run accident, things take a sharp turn for everyone close to him.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the devil is a part timer,this is just fanfic.**

Maou sighed. He was bored, and glad work was over. McRonalds had been particularly busy that day, and with the manager being gone, he was in charge. He looked up at the red light, and sat, waiting for the cross walk to be ready. Chiho ran out, smiling and waving as always "Hey ! It sure was busy today, huh ?" He nodded, smiling. He had come to love the human world, and had pretty much stopped thinking of Ente Isle. He saw the walking figure light up and smiled "See you later Chiho !" He started pedaling before hearing a shriek of surprise. He turned, and came face to face with a pair of glowing headlights.

Emi sighed. The day was over, meaning she was going to go stalk Maou and his generals at the Devil's castle. Her phone suddenly lit up. It was Chiho. She frowned, and answered "Hello ?" She heard Chiho crying at the other end "Whats wrong !?" She heard a deep gulp "I-it's Mr. Maou !" Emi sighed "What happened ?" She guessed it was just some jealousy thing again. Chiho sniffled at the other end "He's hurt!" Emi's heart picked up "What happened ? Paper cut, fryer accident ?" Chiho suddenly went into hysterics again before calming down "H-he was hit by a really, really, big truck, a drunk driver was in it, and he ran over him." Emi's heart skipped several beats and her stomach jumped into her throat. She calmed herself, knowing it would help Chiho "Thanks for letting me know, I'll go tell the others .. Is he ..?" She heard Chiho let out some breath "No .. But he's so close.. He's in an ambulance, I'm riding with him, he doesn't look good, not at all."

Emi rushed to the Devil's castle. They had to know, especially his general, Ashiya. She pounded on the door "Let me in !" She heard Ushihara's groan as he apparently got up from the laptop to answer the door. A rare thing indeed. She glanced down at him "What is it ?" She kept her best game face "Maou has been hit by a car, and is in the hospital, relay the message, because I'm going there."

Emi was at the hospital very soon, and as soon as she checked in, was going up to see Maou before he went to surgery. She came in, and covered her mouth with her hand. He was so .. Broken. Bones were protruding, his shoulder obviously dislocated, his head cracked, ski pale, and his eyes shut close. She could assume he had lots of internal injuries. She took a few minutes, and recognized even more injuries. She couldn't bear it. She walked out, wiping a few stray tears away, and rushed to the waiting room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ! I'm sorry I took so long, ok ?**

Maou's head hurt. He didn't have any clue why. He was surrounded by darkness. Was he dead ? He tried to move around, but couldn't. He finally settled, completely confused on where he was.

Emi looked at Maou. He was so quiet, and docile like this. He had only come out of surgery a few hours ago, and the doctors swore up and down he was going to make it. She sighed, and got up. She heard Ashiya come in, and Ushihara. They both glanced down at Maou, no words leaving their mouths. She figured Ashiya had lost his vocal chords after screaming so much, and Ushihara was really just being quiet. She glanced down at Maou again, and watched his chest steadily rise and fall. She bit her lip, and started walking away. She was just as worried as them, maybe more. No, this was king Satan, the man who let his soldiers slaughter her village, and bring it down in flames. She felt herself speed up, and walked into the cafe to get some coffee. She grabbed a cup, and started the french vanilla brew. She drank it quickly, and rushed back to the room. She glanced down at Maou's form. He just seemed broekn, lost, and peaceful all at once. She glanced back again before heading back to her apartment, knowing hse needed some down time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Update, sorry it took so long :)**

It was dark, wherever Maou seemed to be. Darker than hell, darker than the deepest waters. He felt himself floating in the best used terms, and slowly drifting somewhere.

Emi glanced down at the papers she was filling out currently. They were the usual, medical records, bills, and complaints from everyones' favorite general. She sighed, brushing a few red locks from her face, and putting even more focus into the task at hand. Sure, even if she despised Maou, someone had to take care of these things. She put the pen down that she had been playing with in her right hand, and sighed, resting her head on her folded arms. She felt her eyes start flickering shut, and for once, welcomed the peaceful dark.

The quiet was overwhelming. The area around was stained with eternal black. Emi glanced around, only to come face to face with Maou. But, he was sleeping, and levitating in the dark, his hair defying gravity. She reached out, and touched the locks, the silky fibers slipping through her pale fingers. She brought her face closer, and closer, until her lips were right above his, she leaned down and-

"NAAAH !" Emi screamed as her head left it's resting spot, and collided with the wall behind her. She rubbed her head, mumbling some curses, and other profanities. She looked down at her shaking hands, and swallowed "What is happening to me ?"


	4. Chapter 4

**(Sorry its been so long...)**

Emi held her chest, and face palmed. Had she just dreamed of kissing the enemy ?! So stupid. It was probably the lack of sleep. Yeah ! Lack of sleep ! She stood up, and walked to the fridge, grabbing some left over ramen, and devouring it. She needed to get her mind off that dream. She walked over to the T.V, and sat on the couch, turning it on. The news was on, and talking about Maou's accident. Ugh, could she never get away ? Huffing, she changed the channel to a random Anime. Oh, her personal favorite, FairyTail ! She only liked it because of Erza, the strong female. Though, the storyline did grab her. Some anime, and everything would be better, everything.


End file.
